


Up For Discussion

by JasnNCarly



Series: Seth Rollins (Tyler Black) & You [4]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley, wwe imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-27 15:39:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: You and Seth have a big problem.





	Up For Discussion

“You gonna talk to me?”

You have nothing to say and want to ignore him completely. He had acted like you were a stranger at the party, just a friend, and you felt a world’s more for him.

“I’m promise you it’s not what you think.”

“Are you ashamed of me, Seth? Of being seen with me?”

“No, of course not!” Seth pulls you by your waist, embracing you tight, “All of my relationships become targets for the public…I was trying to protect you.”


End file.
